


Just a Dream

by mist_e_rose2014



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 03:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21220154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mist_e_rose2014/pseuds/mist_e_rose2014
Summary: I was on Twitter and someone, I think it was Sam, or Brittany or Robyn (can't remember which one) posted about writing a story where everything through season 6 was just a dream that Abby had.this story has been written for awhile, but I wasn't happy with where it was going. To be honest, it's still not where I  would like it to end, but I'm okay with posting it, and collecting opinions.It's kind of short and sweet, mostly fluff.





	Just a Dream

Abby woke up with a start, hand on her chest. She could feel her heartbeat erratically in her chest. She turned her head to see her Jake snoring softly beside her. The cerulean lights in their quarters were still dark, which meant it was still very early. Glancing at her husband, she smiled softly, drawing a soft breath. Her heart still beating erratically, but not quite as hard, She pulled the covers aside and slipped her feet into the plush slippers on the floor below. She rose softly as not to awaken Jake and padded quietly to the door. She closed the door as silently as she opened it, turning toward the room where her daughter slept, or at least she hoped she was sleeping. 

Just as quietly, she opened the door to Clarke’s room peering inside. All that was visible beneath the lump of pillows and covers was her daughter’s curly hair, currently in a messy bun on top of her head, mostly at least. Blowing out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding she, closed the door and padded down the dark hall to the kitchen to fix herself a cup of tea. 

She sat on the sofa in their living room, slipping her feet beneath her as she did so. The dream had been so real. It was a relief to find both her daughter and her husband safe, sound and asleep in their quarters. Even now she could recall every detail of the dream, right down to the moment when she herself had been possessed by another person, forcing Clarke to float her. 

The door to her room opened up and Jake walked out of the room, sitting down beside her. “what’s wrong?” he kissed her cheek. Abby wasn’t much of a tea drinker, so whenever he’d see her with a cup of tea, he’d known something was wrong.

Abby shook her head “I had a weird dream” she reached for his hand “more like a nightmare.”

“Tell me about it” he urged moving his thumbs in slow circles in the back of her hand. 

“It was so weird” she sighed “you were in it, Clarke was in it. Even Macus and Jaha were in it, plus some of the kids she goes to school with.” 

By her tone, Jake knew her dream was very vivid and had clearly shaken her. “what happened?” Jake prompted. 

“It all started that day you and Clarke were watching that game with Jaha and Wells” she began. 

“Which time?” Jake chuckled, the four of them had watched that game so many times Clarke could practically announce the game herself. 

Abby laughed softly at that comment. There wasn’t a lot to do on the ship and even less to watch, so old vids were watched and re-watched until people were sick of them. “touche” she grinned at him. “I dreamed that I delivered a message to you about some tests you ordered and it affected everybody on the ship in a bad way.” 

“With this old boat, that is very possible” he chuckled wryly. 

“you used almost that exact phrase” Abby looked up at him worriedly.

“I’m okay Abby” he assured her “and as old and overcrowded as the ship is, everything is in good working order” he assured her. 

She laid her head on his shoulders “I know, it was just so…” she trailed off. 

“Tell me about it” he prompted again. 

“It started with Clarke and a lot of her friends being locked up” she looked down the hall towards Clarke’s room “and you being floated.”

“floated?” he cocked his head “whatever for?”

“for trying to warn people the ship was failing and would now longer support us” Abby responded. 

“Well, I would want people to know” he murmured “give them a chance to do the right thing. Why was Clarke imprisoned?” 

“for threatening to help you” she explained. 

Jake chuckled “sounds like something she would do” he agreed. 

“What happened after all that?” he asked. 

“Clarke, Wells, Bellamy and Octavia and some of the kids in lockup were sent to earth” Abby chewed her lower lip.

“Why?” Jake looked puzzled.

“mostly to save the air for the rest of us, but also to see if it was survivable” Abby shrugged. 

“Okay, but why were Bellamy and Octavia there?” he looked confused. 

“Aurora wasn’t married to Marcus. She had Octavia as an illegal second child” Abby explained. 

“Well then” Jake chortled “that is definitely a turn of events. But why was Wells there?” Jake was confused.

“He got confined to go to earth with Clarke, of course” Abby grinned. The two of them were good friends, but not a couple as many people thought they would be.   
“and how long were they there for?” he smirked. 

“on earth for four years, well technically five, though one of those years was spent underground and some of them were in space” she added. Then they spent another year in space after that, actually 125 years really.”

“Wow, that was quite the journey” Jake drawled. 

“you don’t know the half of it” she shook her head. 

“Tell me more” Jake grinned, waiting to hear her tale. 

“okay, but it’s a dozy” she snorted, leaning against him as she told him about her dream. 

“We need to tell Marcus about this dream” Jake shook his head thirty minutes later “this will blow his mind.”

Abby laughed softly “They’re coming over for dinner tonight with Wells and Jaha” she shrugged. 

“Oh, great that means Clarke will take forever getting ready for dinner tonight” Jake groaned. 

Abby laughed softly “she’s got to look good for Bellamy” she smirked at the look in Jake’s eyes. 

“She’s just a kid” he countered. 

“She’s the same age I was when I met you” she reminded him “and was married to six months later” she reminded him.

Jake dropped his head to his chin “don’t remind me” he sighed. 

Abby grinned, patting his thigh “you know he would take good care of her.”

“he knows he better” Jake drawled “or I’ll have his hide.”

Abby patted his hand “poor old dad” she chided “being replaced by someone new.” 

“never” he grunted “she’ll always be my little princess.”

“not so little anymore” Abby pointed out. 

“I’m still bigger than both her and Bellamy” he countered “and I know how to use a Taser!”  
Abby chuckled “I don’t think that is a wise idea” she drawled “not if you want your daughter to speak to you ever again.”

“I could live with that so long as I knew she was being taken care of” he shrugged. “Come on” he nudged her into a sitting position “let’s get some sleep, you can tell Marcus and the others this tale of yours later.”

Abby nodded, allowing him to pull her to her feet. “I’m glad it was just a dream” she sighed, leaning into him.

He smiled “me too Abby, me too” he agreed.

“Wait a minute” Jaha held his hand up staring across the table at Abbie “In this dream, we all went to earth” he cocked his head. “The same earth that is uninhabitable?”

“And everyone here, but the five of you” Aurora pointed at Bellamy, Octavia, Clarke, Kane and Abby “was dead, floated by him” she nodded at Jaha.

Abby laughed softly “I know it’s crazy” she shook her head. “I’m also glad it was just a dream” she sighed, reaching for Jake’s hand.

“Well at least it’s good to know the few of us remaining ended up together” Marcus murmured. 

Abby bit her lip “not exactly together” she clarified. “I mean Marcus was more or less dead and Octavia was in the wind, literally” she explained “and I woke up before the dream ended “but I remember Clarke being really sad because both her parents were dead, except for her daughter.”

Clarke smirked “a daughter?” she arched her eyebrows “how did I have a daughter, if I didn’t have a boyfriend?”

“you found her” Abby explained, going on to tell her how the Clarke and the child, named Madi, were the only survivors on earth after a nuclear fire ravaged the earth… again. 

Clarke rolled her eyes “geez mom, I know you want grandchildren somedays, but isn’t that pushing it?” she groaned.

“We don’t want grandchildren that bad” Jake ground out, staring at Bellamy menacingly.

“Daaad” Clarke groaned, her cheeks turning a little pink.

Bellamy chuckled, reaching for her hand “would that be the worst thing to happen?” he asked “when she turned into a people eating, power hungry, gladiator queen” he pointed out, glancing at his sister. Jake continued to glare at him, unimpressed with his failed attempt as a joke.

“It was just a dream” Octavia picked a pea off her plate and threw it at her brother “I would never do that.”

“Hey no food fighting” Aurora scolded her children “the last time that happened there was more food on the floor then in the two of you” she reminded them.

“And poor Abby had a heck of a time picking up after the two of you” Jake added, recalling the last dinner party they’d hosted. 

“Sorry Abby” Aurora grinned at her friend “apparently I can’t take my children anywhere” she glanced between her son and daughter. 

“At least you’re never bored” Octavia retorted throwing another pea at her brother. This time Bellamy caught it in his mouth, throwing one back at her. She shrieked ready to launch another in his direction.

“Enough” Marcus commanded roughly, causing them to stop instantly. He shook his head, laughing softly “I can’t imagine those two on the opposite side of anything” he drawled. Bellamy and Octavia were the best of friends, he couldn’t imagine them being against the other. He certainly couldn’t imagine being the reason their mother was dead. 

“Well I for one” Jake wrapped an arm around his wife’s shoulder “am glad it was just a dream” he kissed her softly.

“me too” Clarke agreed “I couldn’t imagine not having you two in my life, or you” she smiled softly at Bellamy.

He reached for her hand, wrapping It in his own “never gonna happen princess” he smiled at her. 

“nope, not going to happen” Jake nodded in agreement “this ship is old and overcrowded, but she still runs right as rain” he smiled proudly. 

“someday” Jaha looked at all of them “I will get all you back home to earth” he promised. “In the meantime, perhaps Abbie can tell us more about this dream of hers, so we know what not to do.”

“here, here” Marcus held his glass up in agreement. The others joined him in the gesture before turning back to their plates.


End file.
